Vision or Nightmare?
by the gentle lamb
Summary: What happens when Renesmee sees something that she doesn't realize to be in the past? Will she comfront Edward or run away from him? Thank-you everyone who reviewed my first story. I was completely dumbfounded and appreciative. Cristism appreciated.


I anxiously walked into the house after finishing hunting with Emmett. I knew that waiting for me, as always would be my beautiful wife and my daughter. As I began turning the doorknob I heard the high pitched, ear piercing scream of Renesmee. Frightened, I rushed into the house. There, my daughter lay on the floor throwing the biggest tantrum I'd ever witnessed. Bella was trying to hold her, only to be shrugged off. As I walked into the living room Renesmee started running into her room after giving me a deadly stare. I tried to grab her and she spat suddenly, "Don't touch me! You lied to me." With that she ran into her room and shut her door with authority. Dumbfounded, I looked to my family who looked just as lost as I. "What is wrong?" As Bella approached me, wrapping her arms around my waist she answered, "I really don't know. She was lying on my lap twenty minutes ago. She placed her hand on my cheek and then started crying. She asked where you were, I suppose forgetting that you went out hunting and the crying turned into to an hysteric fit." I nodded my head and went to confront her. Jasper asked if I wanted back-up, perhaps to calm her down but I declined. I walked up the stairs, her sobs filling the halls. I listened for a moment before I knocked on the door.

"Go away! All of you."

"Renesmee it's me. May I come in?" She said nothing and I took that as a yes. She was sitting on her bed, face reddened by tears. "Sweetheart, why are you so upset? Please make me understand. What did you see from your mother?"

"You promised me that you would never leave me, never abandon us."

"I meant every word of it. You and your mother mean everything to me. I could never leave you." She sighed in frustration, but seemed to calm down. She inched closer to me and looked down at the floor. "Then why did you leave Mom?" I exhaled in shocked now realizing what she saw. "Will let me explain before disowning me?" She nodded and I continued. "I left your Mother not because I did not love her. I need her in every way. I left her because I did not know what else to do. I needed her safe and at the time I could not see any other logical way to do so."

"I understand. I am sorry now for the way I behaved. All I saw was you leaving and Mom being completely torn-up and devastated by it. We should go back down there now." She hopped off the bed and made her way to the door. She halted suddenly and back tracked toward me. I stood and she embraced me so heart felt, I couldn't ever think of leaving her. "I love Daddy. Now and forever." She walked out before I responded and right straight for Bella, who almost seemed nervous. She hugged her mother, "Mom and everyone I apologize for acting like such a child. It was a misunderstanding that devastated me, but I understand now and am fine." I descended the stairs and stood beside my wife. I whispered to them to follow me towards the kitchen and they obliged. I explained to Bella, "She saw flashes of the day I… the day I left you. She thought that it was not in the past but in the present." Bella nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you go and play with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose and we'll come in a moment?" She smiled and skipped out of the room as gracefully as Alice and Rosalie combined. I turned Bella into a hug before questioning her. "My love, why were you thinking about that? Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Not at all Edward. That is a part of my life that I wish not to think about. However, know that, like you it is always on my mind." Edward's face look pained. I kissed him briefly and finished, "Right now my life and family with you is the most precious gift and my only concern. Focus not on the past but the here and now. I am! And right now we have a daughter who is very anxious to play with us so let's go and put this entire situation behind." We walked out of the room hand in hand and joined our family. The peace and love resumed in the house and I let that feeling consume me, realizing finally that this was my life, my Heaven forever.


End file.
